Royal Anthem 2
Royal Anthem 2: Game Theme of Thrones was the twentieth Heir to the Throne tournament, and it was held on the Psycho Andy Message Boards to determine our favorite song in video games. In addition to a number of pre-selected songs, Brandon A. Mayo allowed the voters to suggest what songs would be featured in the tournament. Round 1 *1-01: Mega Man 2 - Dr. Wily Castle def. Blaster Master - Area 1 (2-1) *1-02: Tyrian - Tyrian Stage def. Donkey Kong Country - Gang Plank Galleon (4-0) *1-03: Grand Theft Auto 2 - "Short Change" by E-Z Rollers def. Zelda II - Title Theme (3-1) *1-04: Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode - Theme def. Legend of Zelda - Overworld (3-1) *1-05: Earthworm Jim 2 - Title Theme def. Civilization II - Menu Music (5-0) *1-06: Parappa the Rapper - Chop Chop Master Onion's RAP def. Battletoads - Pause Song (3-2) *1-07: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Song of Storms def. Super Castlevania IV - Theme of Simon (4-2) *1-08: Portal - Still Alive def. TMNT Hyperstone Heist - Down the Elevator (3-2) *1-09: Mighty Final Fight - Old Town def. Captain America and The Avengers - Stage 2 (5-2) *1-10: X-Men: The Arcade Game - Junk Factory def. Descent 2- Glut (Ogre of Skinny Puppy & Mark Walk) (4-3) *1-11: Tetris - Theme def. Mega Man X - Armored Armadillo (4-3) *1-12: Star Fox 64 - Sector X def. Castlevania II - Bloody Tears (5-2) *1-13: Bionic Commando: Elite Forces - Area 2-2 d. Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld (3-1) *1-14: Super Street Fighter II - Guile's Theme d. NiGHTS into dreams - Dreams Dreams (3-1) *1-15: Mario Kart 64 - Victory Lap tied Earthbound - Fourside (2-2) *1-16: TMNT Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM def. Ecco the Dolphin - Welcome to the Machine (3-1) *1-17: Super Mario Bros. - Theme def. Cool Spot - Shell Shock (4-2) *1-18: Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel def. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 - Ice Cap Zone (5-2) *1-19: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Invincible def. Angry Birds - Theme (6-1) *1-20: Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze def. Xenogears - Star of Tears (7-0) *1-21: Code Name: Viper - Stage 5 & 6 def. Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear - Planning Screen (6-0) *1-22: River City Ransom - Theme def. F-Zero - Mute City (4-1) *1-23: Violent Storm - Stage 3 def. Sega Rally - Game Over Yeah! (3-1) *1-24: Daytona USA - Let's Go Away def. Final Fantasy VI - Mt. Koltz (3-2) *1-25: Sub-Zero - Chinese Ninja Warrior def. Kirby's Adventure - Butter Building (5-1) *1-26: Street Fighter IV - Cammy's Theme tied Super Mario World - Ending (3-3) *1-27: Toejam and Earl - Theme def. Chrono Trigger - Zeal Theme (4-1) *1-28: Spider-Man & Venom Maximum Carnage - Carnage Rules def. WWF No Mercy - Diggity Dog (3-2) *1-29: Metroid - Theme def. 7th Guest - Theme (5-1) *1-30: Bubble Bobble - Theme def. Dragon Warrior - Theme (4-0) *1-31: Rolling Thunder - Theme def. Duke Nukem 2 - Episode 1, Level 5 (3-2) *1-32: Little Big Planet - "My Patch" by Jim Noir def. Secret of Monkey Island - Theme (4-2) Round 2 *2-01: Metroid - Theme def Tyrian - Tyrian Stage (2-1) *2-02: Grand Theft Auto 2 - "Short Change" by E-Z Rollers tied Tetris - Theme (3-3) *2-03: Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze def. Violent Storm - Stage 3 (2-1) *2-04: Daytona USA - Let's Go Away def. Bubble Bobble - Theme (3-0) *2-05: Code Name: Viper - Stage 5 & 6 def. Mighty Final Fight - Old Town (2-1) *2-06: Super Mario Bros. - Theme def. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Invincible (3-1) *2-07: X-Men: The Arcade Game - Junk Factory def. Earthworm Jim 2 - Title Screen (3-1) *2-08: Spider-Man Venom Maximum Carnage - Carnage Rules def. Bionic Commando: Elite Forces - Area 2-2 (3-2) *2-09: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Song of Storms def. Portal - Still Alive (3-1) *2-10: Rolling Thunder - Theme def. Super Street Fighter II - Guile's Theme (4-2) *2-11: Toejam and Earl - Theme def. River City Ransom - Theme (3-2) *2-12: Mega Man 2 - Dr. Wily Stage 1 def. Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode - Theme (3-2) *2-13: Little Big Planet - "My Patch" by Jim Noir def Parappa the Rapper - Chop Chop Master Onion's RAP (3-2) *2-14: Sub-Zero - Chinese Ninja Warrior tied Star Fox 64 - Sector X (2-2) *2-15: Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel def. Mario Kart 64 - Rainbow Road (3-2) *2-16: Street Fighter IV - Zangief's Theme def. TMNT Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM (3-1) Round 3 *3-01: Super Mario Bros. - Theme def. X-Men: The Arcade Game - Junk Factory (4-2) *3-02: Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze def. Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel (3-2) *3-03: Code Name: Viper - Stage 5 & 6 def. Mega Man 2 - Dr. Wily Stage 1 (2-1) *3-04: Toejam and Earl - Theme def. Metroid - Theme (4-1) *3-05: Street Fighter IV - Zangief's Theme def. Rolling Thunder - Theme (3-2) *3-06: Tetris - Kalinka def. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Song of Storms (3-2) *3-07: Little Big Planet - "My Patch" by Jim Noir tied Daytona USA - Let's Go Away (3-3) *3-08: Spider-Man & Venom Maximum Carnage - Carnage Rules def. Star Fox 64 - End Staff Credits (5-0) Round 4 *4-01: Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze def. Street Fighter IV - Zangief's Theme (3-2) *4-02: Code Name: Viper - Stage 5 & 6 def. Toejam and Earl - Theme (3-2) *4-03: Super Mario Bros. - Theme def. Tetris - Kalinka (3-2) *4-04: Spider-Man & Venom Maximum Carnage - Carnage Rules def. Little Big Planet - Get It Together (4-1) Round 5 *5-01: Super Mario Bros. - Theme tied Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze (2-2) *5-02: Code Name: Viper - Stage 5 & 6 def. Spider-Man & Venom Maximum Carnage - Carnage Rules (3-1) *Super Mario RPG advances to Final Round, due to getting more total votes throughout the tournament. Finals *Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze tied Code Name: Viper - Stage 5 & 6 *Danny Duoshade's "Codename: GENO" mash-up of the two songs is declared the winner. Category:Royal Anthem 2 Category:Tournaments